


Roštilj and Tiffins

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Helen and Nikola decide to try out recipes from each other's country. The amount of cooking they actually do is debatable however.





	Roštilj and Tiffins

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CookOutNBakeOff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CookOutNBakeOff) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "Competitve" baking.

It had all started as a joke, really. Not his fault the walking carpet was a much less talented cook than Helen was willing to admit. So, naturally, he had offered to cook for her, and, naturally, she said it was only fair she cooked for him too, and somehow they had ended making a bet on who was the most talented cook between the two of them. He didn’t quite remember the details, because he had been a bit… distracted with doing other things (namely, Helen, in a variety of ways actually) when she suggested the bet, but it didn’t quite matter at the moment, he decided, not if she was going to keep stuffing the chicken like that.

“You’re doing it wrong, love.” he said as he hugged her from the behind, taking her hand into his. “See, the thing with a good _rostilj_ is that you really need to get serious with the cheese. Stuff it all the way up, you know? he whispered as he pushed her fingers inside the meat.

“The cut is pretty good, actually.” he said appreciatively as he turned the chicken breast from one side to the other. “You have a pretty nice pocket there.”

“Keep your hands off my pocket, Nikola.” she warned him on a playful note, causing him to flash his teeth at her in a mischievous grin. “Fine.” he sighed. “The ones in your chicken, at least. Now for this one, however…” he said as his hand trailed down her back, stopping right above the pocket she had on the back of her jeans.

“That one too, Nikola.” she warned, her tone more threatening one. “I think we’ve established distracting each other during our little contest is cheating.”

“You established that, I didn’t approve.” Nikola corrected her. “Besides, this can hardly be called distracting.” he said, his hand slowly kneading her flesh. She leaned into his touch as she wrapped the chicken in bacon and set it on the grill.

“That’s pretty much it, I suppose.” she said. “Let’s see how you’re doing.” she turned to his working site, her eyes scanning the items on it. “What is this?” she asked on an accusatory tone as she took a jar off the table and lifted it up to her eye level.

“Raisins.” Nikola answered on an innocent tone. “You said I have to use raisins.”

“I don’t recall telling you to soak them in wine, Nikola.” she pointed out, but he snatched the jar out of her hands. “One, it’s not wine, it’s cherry liquor. Two, what do you expect? You English people are boring when it comes to cooking, so I decided to… you know, revamp them a bit.”

“So you soaked them in cherry liquor.”

“Actually, I left them over night in cherry liquor, let them gorge on it as much as they wanted, you know. Like little vampires.” he grinned, but she was having none of that.

“Blasphemy.” she muttered, but he passed a finger over her lips, silencing her. “Remember what you told me when I first tried antelope blood?”

“Don’t say no until you’ve tasted it?”

“Exactly.” he said as he opened the jar, picking a big raisin out of it. It was dripping wet as he passed it over her lips, moistening them until she opened her mouth and allowed his fingers entrance. His fingers were sticky because of the liquor so she decided to lick them clean, her eyes not leaving his as she did so.

“Delicious.” she said with a content sigh. “Still immoral, for the record, but delicious.”

“I was under the impression that by now you’d figured out this is kinda how it works when I’m around.” he whispered before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“I was right, the liquor does make everything better.” he grinned at her before sprinkling the raisins over the biscuit mixture. “Allow me.” he said as he gently moved her out of the way and let his fingers sink into the mixture.

“You can use a spoon, you know.” she pointed out as his fingers were kneading the biscuits together with the raisins.

“I could.” he agreed. “But do you really want me to?” he asked and, watching his fingers dance inside the tin, she decided that spoons were overrated. There was something almost magical in the way he pressed into the mixture, putting his whole body into it. As if she needed any more proof that he was insanely good with his fingers, in a number of different settings, that was.

“Do you want me to pour the chocolate over it?” she offered on a seductive tone.

“You know I never say no to that sort of thing, normally, but do you really want to help the enemy here?”

“I don’t mind.” she smiled. Truth be told, she would have taken any excuse to cover parts of Nikola in chocolate, and while his fingers were not even close to enough, she had to settle with that at the moment. “You can help me with the plating, if you want us to be even.”

“Why do I have a feeling your idea of even involves you licking my fingers clean and me not getting to do the same with yours?”

“Because you know me so well.” she said simply. “And besides, you get to watch me while I clean your fingers and that has… aroused your interests before, so…”

“And you only have my best interests in mind.”

“Always.”

“But you plan on distracting me enough for me to lose this.”

“I told you, distracting is cheating.” she said as she passed one of her fingers through the melted chocolate and then took it to her lips. “Do I want to know what you put in the chocolate?” she asked as she poured it over the mixture and he mixed it all together. “Don’t pour everything in, I want to keep a bit of it for the icing.” he asked her and she raised her eyebrow at that. “You know, technically you’re supposed to use all of it for the icing.”

“Boring. Besides, extra chocolate never hurt anyone, right?”

“You’re murdering the recipe, for the record.” she sighed. “You know, I went by the book with yours.”

“That’s because Serbian cuisine is inventive in the first place. I told you yours needs a bit of spicing up. Now, you were saying something about my fingers?” he asked as his finger did a come-hither move. She closed the distance between them, bowing her head to take his finger into her mouth, but his hand caught her neck, pulling her closer to him. He trapped her lips in a kiss silencing whatever moans of protest she had – because he had smeared her neck all over with chocolate, he supposed. That didn’t stop her from kissing him back, however, her teeth sinking in his lower lip as she pressed her body to his, pushing his back into the table.

“There. Now I have something to clean too.” he said, eyeing her neck appreciatively when they stopped to take a breath. His fingers got into her hair, pulling her head backwards to give himself better access, as his lips went up and down her neck, causing her to moan as they found that particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

“I have to keep an eye on the grill.” she panted, trying to put some distance between them.

“I’m not stopping you.” he pointed out. “The difference is that my tiffins only need to stay in the fridge and that gives me a bit of time to waste. But by all means, you do your thing with the grill.”

“They’re not good if they get cold, are they?” she asked with a sigh as she turned the pieces of meat from one side to another.

“Nope.”

“Damn it.”

“Nobody says we can’t take a little break between them and the tiffins, however, allow them to settle and all.”

“So that you can try to influence my decision before I taste them?”

“There’s still a bit of chocolate left.” Nikola shrugged. “I’m sure I can find something to eat it with.”

“I’m sure you can.” she sighed dreamily as she leaned into his touch. From what she had tasted, there was a pretty good chance she was going to lose the bet… if she didn’t do something to make him forget about it, that was.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so for the record:  
> 1) I know exactly one Serbian recipe, which is basically grilled chicken stuffed with cheese. I have no idea how to do it, but I ate it when I was in Serbia the first time and it's bloody delicious, so I used it here.  
> 2), and I'm sorry if any English people reading this are appalled... yes the tiffin recipe I used is the one I normally use xD. Cherry liquor and all. Sorry not sorry xD


End file.
